My Vampire Friend
by HaiL oF BuLLeTs
Summary: Raven's vampire friend Jazmyn. Comes for help. But Raven ends up getting bitten. Now both of them are in danger. How can the Titans help.some romance in some of the chaps RavRob. Please Read and Review. thank you.
1. I need Help, Bitten

A/n: Hey People I'm back!! With another story, I'm going to cancel I miss you because I need to concentrate on one first. Okay. And it's kinda messed up so yeah.. anywayz here is My Vampire Friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TITANS!!!

My Vampire Friend

Chapter 1: I Need Help, Bitten

Raven turned off her lamp and put down her book on her nightstand. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Suddenly felt someone moving around her room. Raven got up and opened her lamp. There a girl about her age was in front of her. She as very pale, her eyes were green, her hair dark blue and was shoulder length. She was wearing a black top and a black mini skirt. Her shirt was slightly ripped and her skirt was dirty. Her face was dirty too. She limped towards Raven. "Raven. Please help me." She said before she collapsed to the floor. "Jazmyn?" Raven said as she stood up and quickly went to the girl. Raven pulled her up and examined her.

Suddenly two boys appeared in front of her. One was older than the other one. Raven gasped. "I'll take the our little runaway. Take the fresh blood and feast on her" The older one said. "Please don't let them take me." Jazmyn said. "Don't worry I won't." Raven said. Raven stood up and tried to pull Jazmyn up but she was to late. The Older one yanked Jazmyn away from her while the younger one grabbed Raven. "I haven't feasted on a fresh blood for a long time." The younger boy said. Raven tried to pull away but the boy grabbed her head and sank his fangs on Raven's neck. He was too fast. Raven screamed in pain. Slowly the young boy drained the life out of her." That's enough. We've got what we wanted." The older one said. The young boy dropped Raven's numb body then followed the other boy. The older boy made a portal "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said as a black shadow yanked Jazmyn away while the shadow pushed the to boys into their portal.

Jazmyn crawled over to Raven. "Raven...I'm sorry." She said before she blacked out. Raven gasped for air. She was dying slowly. Then she blacked out. Robin came rushing in to her room and saw Raven on the floor. He quickly ran towards her. "Raven?" Robin said. Then he looked at the girl who was lying near her. He flipped her over and recognizes her face. He remembers a picture of her and Raven. Raven has told many things about her. Then all the other titans come rushing in. "What happen?" Beast Boy said. Robin looked at Raven's neck. He saw the wound.

A/n: Hope you liked it. Well I'll make more don't worry

Wite Out


	2. I'm dead, Why are you here?

A/n: Hey People thanks for reviewing my story. I'm glad you liked it. Anyways here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. But I do own Jazmyn.

My Vampire Friend

Chapter 2: I'm Dead, Why are you here?

Raven woke up. She looked around and Jazmyn was beside her looking at her. Raven stood up and ran towards the bathroom. She was shocked that in the mirror she couldn't see her self. She felt around her neck and felt the bite mark. Jazmyn followed her to the bathroom. Raven ran her tongue around the tips of her fangs. Tears running down her face, she looked at Jazmyn. "I'm sorry." Jazmyn whispered as she hugged her best friend.

"Jazmyn I'm dead. Please tell me I'm dreaming." Raven said. "I'm sorry Rae but your not." Jazmyn said. "Oh I'm so sorry Rae." Jazmyn said. "No it's okay. I got bitten just to save you. At least you didn't get captured by those boys." Raven said.

At the Living room

Raven was sitting down next to Robin. "This is joyful. I'm a half demon and a vampire." Raven said as she rested her head on Robin's shoulder. "Well you'll be away from meditation for awhile." Robin said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey. Most vampires burn when they see sunlight how come your not?" Robin asked. "I don't know." Raven said. "You're half demon. So sunlight is nothing to you." Jazmyn said as she appeared behind them making Robin slightly jump. Raven laughed. "I guess I have to get used to that." Robin said. "Yeah you better." Raven said. "Wait how come Jazmyn not burning?" Robin asked. "I trained her to be a day walker." Raven said. "Oh." Robin said.

"Why did you come here Jazmyn?" Raven asked. "You know the two idiots who tried to take me away? Well they are members of the Vampire Council. The older one is Victor the younger one is Lloyd. They have a mission to take all teen vampires to their army to battle against the Werewolves. I don't want to battle because I'm in love with a Werewolf. His name is Ryan. He is running somewhere out there. But since Lloyd has bitten you, I'm not the only one who is in danger. But you too." Jazmyn said.

"Oh. Don't worry. I'll be sure that those 2 idiots won't get us." Raven said. " I'm still angry because I got you in to this mess." Jazmyn said. "It's okay. At least you didn't get kidnapped by those to goons." Raven said. "Hey to make it up to you later about what 10:00 pm. Lets go out and party." Jazmyn said. "Sure why not." Raven said. "Okay. So at 10:00 pm. wear something very dark but punky." Jazmyn said as she walked away. "Would you need help looking for something to wear?" Robin asked. "Yeah I would want some company." Raven said as she pulled Robin to her room.

A/n: hey I hope you liked it. Please Review

Wite Out


	3. Shopping, In danger

A/n: Hey people I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like chapter 2. Anyways. Here is chapter 3 Ps. I just noticed it is like Underworld. I've seen the movie.

Disclaimer: don't I the own Titans.

My Vampire Friend

Chapter 3: Shopping, Another in Danger

Raven took out a black mini skirt and a red top. "Um...Nope." Robin said as Raven tossed the clothes to the side "Okay how about this one?" Raven said as she took out a black top and pants that ad chains dangling everywhere. "Nuh uh." Robin said as she tossed the clothes on the floor. "Robin I don't have anymore." Raven said. "Um... It's like 5:00pm. The mall is still open. We can go grab some clothes there." Robin said. "Okay lets go." Raven said as they walked out her room. "Hey Jaz. Robin and I are going to the mall. Wanna come and grab some clothes?" Raven said." Sure why not." Jazmyn said as she walked towards them.

At The mall

Raven, Robin and Jazmyn went to Hot Topic to pick out some clothes. Raven grabbed a black schoolgirl skirt that has yellow stitches. It had little chains dangling around. She took a yellow shirt and showed it to Jazmyn and Robin. "Um... Nope." They both said. "How bout' this one?" Jazmyn said as she took a purple-checkered skirt and a purple top. She showed it to Raven and Robin. "Yeah. What do you think Robin?" Raven said. "It's perfect." Robin said. Raven took a dark blue-checkered skirt and a blue top similar to Jazmyn's. "How about un-identical twin vampires." Robin said. "Yeah." Raven said.

"Good idea." Jazmyn said. "Hold on let me get something to top it all off." Raven said as she grabbed two packs of fish net stockings. "Oh that's right Raven." Jazmyn said. "Hold on. Robin pick out some clothes. I'm not leaving my boy alone at home while his girl is partying out there." Raven said. "Naw it's okay." Robin said. "Nuh uh it's not. Hey Jazmyn hold this for a second I'm gonna pick out some clothes for Robin." Raven said as she handed her stuff to Jazmyn.

Raven dragged Robin to he boy's section "Really Rae it's okay." Robin said. Raven took a Spider man top and placed it on Robin's chest. Then she took some baggy pants and placed it under the top. "Hmmm.... Nope. Hold on to the pants." Raven said as she put back the top and took a shirt that has The Punisher sign on it. "That's better." Raven said as she pulled Robin to the cashier. "What do you think Jaz?" Raven asked as she showed her Robin's outfit. "Oooh. Nice." Jazmyn said. "Okay then lets buy it." Raven said.

After they bought their clothes they went to the Pizza Parlor and ate Pizza there. After that they went to the salon. Jazmyn got her hair cut to the length like Raven's hair. "Now you look like Raven." Robin said. Then they went to eat some ice cream then went back to the tower at 8:00pm.

At the tower

"Okay we start partying at 10:00 pm." Jazmyn said. "K." Raven said as she slowly walked to her room feeling a little dizzy. Raven put her hand on the wall to balance her self. Robin noticed it and slowly walked behind her. "Rae you okay?" Robin asked. "Um...yeah I'm fine." Raven said as she reached her room. Robin took her hand and supported her to the room. When they reached the bed Raven collapsed on in. Robin rushed to her and brought her head up. 'She needs to feed on blood.' Robin thought. "Rae. Hey wake up. I know you need to feed on blood. Her feed on me." Robin said as he lowered his neck. "No...I can't get... you in danger... too." Raven said. "I don't care if I'm in danger. I don't want to lose you." Robin said. Raven didn't have a choice but to bite.

Robin slowly sat her up. "Come on Rae." Robin said. Raven slowly put her hand on the other side of his neck and tilted his head. Raven then lowered her mouth unto his neck. Slowly Raven bit into his neck making Robin slightly gasp. Raven took enough blood and withdrew her fangs from Robin's neck. Raven slowly let Robin lay on her bed until the process is complete. Raven laid next Robin and kissed his cheek.

1 hour later.

Robin woke up and looked at Raven sleeping next to him. Raven woke up and smiled at him. "Are you ready to party?" Robin asked. "Yeah." Raven said. 'I'll be back." Robin said as he took his Hot Topic bag and went in his room. Raven changed into her new skirt and shirt. She pulled on the fishnets and put on black converse. She went in the bathroom and put on eyeliner then smudged it. Then Raven put on bloody red lipstick. She took a blue chocker from her jewelry box and put it on. Jazmyn slowly hid behind the door. "Nice try Jaz." Raven turned around. "Aww...How did you know?" Jazmyn asked. 'I can hear your foot steps." Raven said.

"Hey can I borrow your purple chocker?" Jaz said. "Sure here." Raven said as she gave her the choker. "Thanks." Jaz said as she put it on. Then she took the eyeliner and put some on. Then she smudged it. Then she took the red lipstick and put some on. "Jaz. I kinda did something." Raven said. "What?" Jazmyn said. "I got hungry and bit Robin." Raven said. "You what? Do...Does he know?" Jazmyn said. "Well he is the one who forced me. I tried to refuse but I couldn't" Raven said. "Now the three of us is in danger." Jaz said. "Oh well. We'll be careful." Jazmyn shrugged.

A/n: Hope you liked it. Well I'll get on with it tomorrow Right now I gotta sleep. Well bye

Wite out


	4. Ryan, Trigon's Daughter

A/n: hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. Anywayz here is chapter 4

Disclaimer:Idontownthetitans

My Vampire Friend

Chapter 4: Ryan, Trigon's Daughter

Raven knocked on Robin's door. Robin answered and was already dressed in the clothes she bought for him. "Ready?" Raven asked. "Yeah" Robin said. Robin followed Raven to the living room. "Remind me to train you to be day walker." Raven said to Robin. "Don't worry I will." Robin said as he kissed her cheek. Raven smiled and walked towards Jazmyn. "You ready?" Jazmyn said. "Yeah." Raven said.

"Dungeon. Is the only place where Goths, and Punkers hang out." Jazmyn said as they entered the club. Pounding music was playing inside "I've been here. Lot's of times." Raven said. "Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna party?" Jazmyn said as she started to dance to the crowd. "I wanna sit down first go ahead if you wanna dance." Raven said as she headed to an empty seat. Robin followed her and sat beside her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Robin asked. "Nothing." Raven said. "Tell me." Robin said. "Something bad is going to happen. I just know it." Raven said. "What's gonna happen?" Robin said, as he put is hands on her cheeks. Raven suddenly gasped. Her eyes rolled up to the top. She grabbed Robin's arm and his. "Rae what's wrong?" Robin asked as he moved his hands from her cheeks to her back to support her. "What's wrong?" Jazmyn said as she came to them. "I don't know." Robin said. Raven closed her eyes then opened them. "Ryan. He's here. Lloyd and Victor are too." Raven said. "What else?" Jazmyn said. "Victor is looking for all of us." Raven said.

Suddenly something caught Jazmyn's eye. She saw someone looking at her from the crowd. "I'll be back." Jazmyn said as she went to the crowd. The figure walked towards a dark corner. Jazmyn so it and followed. When she got there someone grabbed her arm. "Ryan. What are you doing here?" Jazmyn said. "I needed to see you." Ryan said. "Ryan you can get caught." Jazmyn said. "Yes I know. I really need to take you away from here. You're in danger. Victor is here." Ryan said. 'I'm not the only one in danger." Jazmyn said. "What do you mean?" Ryan asked. "Raven got bitten by Lloyd. Then Raven bit Robin." Jazmyn said. "No time Jazmyn we have to go." Ryan said as he pulled her. "No I'm not leaving with out Raven and Robin." Jaz said.

"There are my little Vampires." Victor said as he neared them. Raven saw him and pulled Robin up. "Rae what's wrong?" Robin asked. "It's him Victor. He spotted us." Raven said as they went towards Jazmyn. "Where are you going?" Lloyd said as blocked their way. Lloyd grabbed Raven's shoulder and was slightly crushing it. Raven cried in pain as she let go of Robin's hand. "Robin go to Jazmyn." Raven said. "No I'm not leaving with out you." Robin said. "Just go." Raven said as she kicked Lloyd. Robin hesitated for a second then ran toward Jazmyn. Raven ducked as Lloyd swung his arm at her. Then she kicked him on his stomach making him fall. Lloyd got up and kicked her making her hit the wall. Raven slid down the wall. Lloyd grabbed her by the neck choking her slightly.

"Jazmyn!" Robin said. "Robin. Where is Raven?" Jazmyn asked. "Fighting Lloyd. Victor is here too." Robin said. Raven slid across the floor beside Robin. Robin picked her up. She looked at Robin and he wiped away the blood on the side of her lip. Raven pushed Robin aside as a bullet came flying their way. Raven got hit on the stomach and fell to the floor. "Raven!" Robin screamed as he knelt down beside her. Raven screamed in pain

"I'll take her if you don't mind." Victor said as he walked towards Raven.

Raven grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him down. "Don't let them take me." Raven said before she blacked out. "Don't worry." Robin said as he stood up and blocked Victor. "I won't let you take her." Robin said. Victor waved his hand and Robin flew against the wall. "I only want her because she is the daughter of Trigon The Terrible. Don't worry I won't put her in the army. I have other things in mind for her." Victor said as he picked up Raven's body. Jazmyn ran towards Victor. "No!" Jazmyn said Victor waved his hand and she froze in her steps.

A/n: Hope you liked it. Please Review. Thank you

Wite Out


	5. Rygel

A/n: Hey people. Thank you for all the reviews. Anywayz here is chapter 5. Oh and don't worry softballtitan009 I'll read you fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

My Vampire Friend

Chapter 5: Rygel

"Marcus!" Victor Yelled as he entered the med room. "Yes Master?" Marcus asked. "Get the bullet out of her" Victor said as he laid Raven on the operating table. "Yes master." Marcus said as he put on rubber gloves and took a tweezers and a bandage. Then he slowly took out the bullet. Raven slightly twitched from the pain. "Almost done little one." Marcus said as he finally got the bullet out. Then he slightly dabbed the wound with alcohol making Raven twitch again. Then he put the bandage on. "There you go." Marcus said. "Good. Now Lloyd Bring her up to her special prepared room." Victor said as Lloyd took Raven and carried her to her room.

Back at Dungeon

Robin stood up and spit blood out. He stood up and walked towards Jazmyn. "Jazmyn we have to save her. Train me to be a day walker. Please." Robin said. "Don't worry I will." Jazmyn said as Ryan walked towards them. "I'll help." Ryan said. Jazmyn looked at him. "You will?" Jazmyn said. "Yes I will." Ryan said. "Okay then we must go back to the tower before sunrise." Jazmyn said as they journey backed to the tower.

At Victor's Mansion

Raven woke up and looked around. "Robin?" Raven said as she sat up. "Your boyfriend is not here. But don't worry he shall be joining us shortly." The figure stood up and showed his face to Raven. "Trigon." Raven said. "Did you miss me Raven?" Trigon said. "No" Raven said. "Well I did. Victor was kind enough to bring you to me. You see Victor is a very good friend of mine." Trigon said as he neared her. "You don't need Robin." Trigon said. "Yes I do." Raven said. "Well let me introduce you to Rygel. He is one of the vampires to. Get to know him for a while and let see if you change your mind about Robin." Trigon said as a boy her age entered the room.

He was tall and was very pale. His black short hair had red streaks on it. His eyes were misty gray. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. "I'll leave you two alone." Trigon said a he left the room. "um...Hi." Rygel said as he smiled. Raven couldn't help but smile back. "Hi." Raven said. "May I sit down?" Rygel said. "Um...Sure well.. Um.. You can sit on the bed I mean there aren't any chairs." Raven said. 'Thank you." Rygel said as he sat on the bed beside her.

A/n: hope you liked it please review. Thankyou

Wite Out


	6. The Plan

A/n: Hey Every one thanks for all the reviews. Well Here is Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't Own The Titans

My Vamp Friend

Chapter 6 : The Plan.

"Victor thank you for bring my daughter here." Trigon said.

"Your Welcome Trigon. May I ask what is your plan on kill the boy?"

"I'm going to control my daughter and make her kill him."

"What about Rygel?"

"Force your son to ask Raven her hand in marriage."

"Don't worry my friend I will."

"But not now Victor. Let them know each other first."

At The Tower

"Are you ready for you training?" Jazmyn asked. "Yes." Robin answered.

"Okay first on the training to be a day-walker you must absorb the light right? Well to do that you must let your body absorb it first. Bit by bit you'll absorb the light. All you got to do is not to look at the light." Jazmyn said as she took his hand and put it out the window. "Fight the light Robin don't let it come to you." Jazmyn said as Robin did what she said. Jazmyn took his hand out and closed the curtains. "Good but you must prevent the sun from coming to your skin." Jazmyn said. Robin nodded and gestured to her to open the curtains once again.

At the Mansion

Raven walked through the dark halls of the mansion. She stopped at a door and opened it. There in that room was a library. Raven entered the room and closed the door slowly. She looked for a book she would read. She spotted a book and took it to a near by table. The book was dusty and old. Raven blew off the dust on the cover and opened the book. "You like books huh?" Rygel said as he walked towards her. "Yeah. How long have you been there?" Raven said. "I came in before you. I was looking for a book." Rygel said. "Oh." Raven said. 'What the hell? Why am I talking to him? Am I Falling for Rygel? No I can't be I love Robin not him.' Raven thought. "Don't worry. I'm not trying to steal you away from Robin. You don't have to fall for me if you don't want. I mean I know you love him. And I'm not forcing you to fall." Rygel said. "Thanks." Raven said as she smiled and started to read the book.

A month has passed and Robin grew stronger while Raven grew closer to Rygel. Robin was ready. After all his training his ready to fight. Raven always seemed lonely in the mansion. But when Rygel came to her it changed. They became friends. They laughed, talked, read, and go everywhere together. The only thing is that they can only be friends not bigger than that. That was their deal.

"Victor. It is time. Robin is on his way." Trigon said. "Okay. I'll go talk to Rygel." Victor said as he went out the room. "Yes and its time for me to tell Raven my plan." Trigon said as he went to Raven.

Raven walked around the library. She picked out a book and sat on a chair. "Hello Raven." Trigon said. Raven put the book down and looked at Trigon. "I could see you like the library." Trigon said. "Yeah it has nice old books." Raven said as she rolled her eyes. "I have a little request for you to do." Trigon said as he walked closer to her. " I want you to take this dagger and kill Robin once he get here. Once he hugs you. Give him his last kiss then kill him." Trigon said. "No! I won't." Raven said. "Yes you will. And after his death Rygel will ask you a very important question." Trigon said as he waved his hand in front of Raven. "You will obey what I asked you to do. You will not tell anyone about this plan." Trigon whispered in her ear. Tears fell down Raven's face as she took the dagger and hid it in her pocket. 'I got to stop this.' She said to her self.

Robin busted in to the mansion then ran up the stairs. "Hello Robin, nice of you to come." Trigon said. "Where is Raven?!" Robin demanded. "She is in the library waiting for you." Trigon said Robin ran towards the library. Robin opened the door then saw Raven standing a few feet in front of him. Tears falling from her cheeks, she started walking towards him. 'No I can't kill Robin.' Raven said to her self.

A/n: Hope you liked the chapter I'll be back with more

Wite Out


	7. I’ll be back I promise

A/n: Hey everyone. I might not update for along time. You see school started today and yeah I got lots of work. But don't worry I'll try to update when I have free time. Anywayz here is chapter 7

Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. Stop bugging me about it

My Vampire Friend Chapter 7: I'll be back. I promise 

Raven walked towards Robin. She tried to stop her self but she couldn't. '_I can't. No. I have to fight this.' _Raven thought to her self. Robin walked towards her then hugged her. '_No. Please. No. I can't. I have to stop.'_ Raven thought. "Rae. What's wrong?" Robin asked as he wiped away her tears. "I can't tell you. I don't know how to say it." Raven sobbed. "It's okay." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her. Raven tried to back away but she was to late. '_No!' _Raven's mind screamed. She pulled the dagger out of her pocket. She tried hard to stop her hand from moving. '_Raven stop! Stop it. Fight it.' _Raven said to her self as she held her self. '_I will not kill Robin. I will not listen to Trigon. I will not do it." _Raven said as she turned the dagger to her. "I'm sorry Robin." Raven whispered as she stabbed herself.

"Raven!" Robin screamed as Raven slipped of Robin's embrace. "Robin I'm sorry." Raven whispered as Robin kneeled down beside her. "I'm sorry. I tried to explain.... Trigon...Told me... to... Kill... you... but.. I saved you.." Raven said. She reached over to his head and pulled his head down. "I promise I will be back. I will come back." Raven whispered in his ear. Robin cried and ran his fingers through her hair. "No Raven don't go. Please." Robin said as he cried. "I promise. I will come back." Raven whispered as she kissed him one last time before she slipped away. Robin took the dagger out of her and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her fore head.

Rygel came running into the library. He backed up and bowed his head. "You have to get out of here." Rygel said. Robin looked behind him and saw Rygel. "Take care of her. She was a good friend. And when she said she will come back. She will." Rygel helped Robin up. Robin lifted Raven up and looked at Rygel. "I will. But how bout Trigon and Victor?" Robin asked. "I'll take care of my father, and Lord Trigon." Rygel said as he took out his sword and started to walk. "Here is a secret passage way. This will lead you outside the mansion not seen." Rygel said as he opened a secret door in the wall. "Thank you." Robin said to Rygel. "No problem." Rygel said as he closed the passage.

Rygel went into the room where Trigon and Victor were talking. "Oh Rygel. Have you talked to Raven?" Trigon asked. Rygel ignored his question and just started walking towards Trigon. "She's dead. Because of you she's dead." Rygel said as he jammed the sword through Trigon. Trigon laughed as he pulled out the sword. "You think you can kill me with this? To bad because you're going to die now." Trigon said as he stabbed Rygel in the heart. Rygel groaned and fell to the ground. His body turned to dust. Victor looked at Trigon. "You killed my son." Victor said as he rushed towards him. "Yes and I can do it again."

Victor chanted under his breath and threw magic powder at Trigon. Trigon fell to the ground screaming in pain. "Disappear evil demon." Victor said as he waved his hand. Slowly Trigon started to fade away. "I'll be back. You watch Victor." Trigon said as he faded away.

The Next Day Robin's POV 

I walk down the side of Raven's casket. I looked at her beautiful pale face. She looks so peace full. I'll miss her smiles, her small laughter, her kisses, her hugs, and her sweetness. I'll miss her. I stepped back while the priest said his last prayers and blessed the casket. Then he closed it. Tears streaming down my eyes. I blew her my last kiss. I gave her my last goodbye. They lowered her casket to her grave. Then I hear a sweet whisper. "_Robin. I'll be back. Soon my vampire boy."_ And I knew it was her. One by one people toss flowers in her grave. When it was my turn I kissed the black rose and let it fall down. Then I walked away. They covered the grave up and on the head stone it said.

Raven 

**Died Oct.10, 2004**

_She died for him._

_Will be remembered forever._

Then I felt like someone gave me a peck on my cheek. I stopped and smiled. Raven was telling me not to cry. "_I love you." _ I heard Raven whisper. "I love you too." I whispered back. "I'll be waiting." I said.

The End 

Next up: It had been 2 years ever since Raven died. But now she's back and she has missed a lot. But then She and Robin are being asked to become a Death Dealer and work for the Vampire council.


End file.
